


Mission Doge

by TekeoMiona



Series: 100 Word Stories [1]
Category: Renegade (TV)
Genre: Basically, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Humor, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: Reno tries to hide something. Bobby find him in like five seconds.





	Mission Doge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumpeltyltskyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/gifts).



> I wrote this several weeks ago for Rumpy, totally forgot to upload it til now. Enjoy.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I do not claim to own Renegade or it's characters. They are the property of Stephen J Cannell. No profit is made from this writing.

Reno poked his head through the door cautiously. Listening harder than he ever had in his life, he waited until the silence had lasted a good two minutes before ushering his companion through the door. They'd gotten this far, it wouldn't do to get caught this close to safety.

Tip-toeing their way through the house went quickly. No creaks, groans, or moans to slow them down. Thank god for new houses.

They were almost to the bedroom when he heard it. Footsteps just around the corner ahead.

"Abort!" Reno hissed, spinning on the spot.

"Is that a dog?!"

Too late.


End file.
